Reality Can Become Fantasy
by better.then.u
Summary: Kagome goes from having a perfect life to a horrible one with a prostitue crackhead mother but there is one place that she can escape, Higurashi shrine. But what happens when she goes into the forest and finds a bloody male lying on the ground?


Reality can become fantasy Chapter 1: the beginning 

Kagome walked in the front door to find her mother trashed on the floor with bruises all over her face like usual. She had gotten used to her life sense her dad died 3 years back but that didn't mean she liked it. She was 14 and had the perfect life. She was happy and was popular and had a loving family. But it ended when Neko Higurashi died. Her mom lost it and got hooked on too many drugs to name. Soon after she started bringing men home, mostly abusive crack heads. Kagome's life soared downhill. She lost her smile and the twinkle in her eyes long ago but now her hope is fading faster then ever. She used to think that her mom would stop after a while and things would go back to normal but that was before they were evicted and Kagome's mom had moved them into trashy trailer park rather then asking Kagome's father's parents for help like Kagome had pleaded. Now she goes to school comes home and shuts her bedroom door then turns up the music as loud as possible hoping to block out the fighting but somehow it still gets through. The breaking tables and the shouting the loud nights with no sleep┘ this is Kagome's reality. Even worst but impossible to put into words.

There is only one place that Kagome can even for a second forget about reality. Higurashi shrine owned by her fathers side of the family. She can only go in the midst of night for fear of her grandparents seeing her. She only goes when things are at there worst. She plans to go to night because she has found out that her mother has decided to take up prostitution for her new boyfriend which means she'll be alone with him at night and she knows that he wants her to be part of his prostitution ring too. At Higurashi shrine there is a well made of stone and if you climb into the well there is a perfect green field where all her worries go away. She lays on the grass and stares up at the sky as if looking for answers but here there are no questions and everything is peaceful and quiet. She can forget and often does about her life at home. As she packs her bags for tonight she packs clothes and much more food then usual for she has decided that she will go past the perfect field into the dark forest. She will stay much longer then usual, a day instead of a couple of hours. No school tomorrow and her mom wont notice so she'll be fine.

Kagome in her school uniform now climbing out of her bedroom window ready to make the 2 mile run to her grandparents and to Higurashi shrine suddenly got a cold chill up her back. She realized that she must hurry sense she got a late start after her struggle with Koaga her mother's boyfriend. As she runs through the streets of Nagoaya she becomes breathless but keeps running. She is both afraid and curious of what's beyond her little field and if there's anyone else in her worry free world. As she finally reached her destination she slowly and silently creeps to the well behind the house she tightens her grasp on her sack and jumps into the well. She goes through what's like a portal. She ends up at the bottom of another well that's almost completely the same. She climbs out and takes a seat watching the sky for about 20 minutes and then stands up. Her legs quiver but she steps forward anyway with her sack on her back. As soon as she steps foot into the forest she is washed over with fear but seconds later she feels reassured almost as if she belongs there almost like its her destiny. She finds a necklace with a pretty big jewel on it that is drawn to her in someway so she puts it on. As she keeps trudging through she becomes okay with the fact that she is a deep dark forest in another world apart from her own.

She walks a little farther and finds a bloody male lying on the ground┘

Chapter 2:Inuyasha the half breed

Her legs began to quiver once more so she couldn't run to him like she'd like to've but she walked over knelt beside him and after what seemed like hours she shook him and his eyes faintly opened but then shut again. Kagome asked for his name but his words were slurred and not understandable. She decided to stay longer and take care of him and took to calling him man since she still couldn't understand him. On the third day he sat up and said get away from me coldly and plainly. At first she was hurt until she realized that he was just stubborn that's all. So she said my names Kagome Higurashi what's yours? The male snickered and said who are you trying to fool get away from me Kikyo.  
Kagome was highly confused and then she came to the conclusion he was just delirious rather then stubborn. I'm not Kikawhatever but I am Kagome Higurashi, what's your name? ("Man" decided to play along.)Well hello Kagome I'm Inuyasha he sneered. Here have a sandwich. Now it was his turn to be confused. (uh what's a sandwich?) you mean you've never had a sandwich? Kagome found it strange but made him his first sandwich.

After lunch she went to wash up while he still couldn't get up. When she had come back he had managed to crawl a few feet in an attempt to escape. She helped him up while he said every curse word known to man and then some. Kagome decided that he needed better care then she could give so she put him on her bike and struggled as she road down a trail to nearby village. There she met Kaede who was the village's ⌠doctor. It still startled her that her perfect little field had gone from worriless to a dangerous world. But she drug Inuyasha into Kaede's hut. She was completely surprised when after getting her first good look at Kagome Kaede called her Kikyo in a startled voice. Who is this Kikyo you all speak of Kagome asked. Ye mean ye are not she??? No my name is Kagome and I'm from Nagoaya how about you. Kaede thought Nagoaya was just an unheard of village so she replied as you can tell we are in the well known village Hanos but more commonly known as Higurashi Village. Kagome gasped. Kaede had just thought that she was just happy to be in such a popular village. But then Kagome said well uh my name is K-K-Kagome┘-yes ye said that dear, no my name is Kagome H-H-Hig-Higurashi. That must be why ye resemble my sister so, ye see ye must be kin as to where our last name is Higurashi also.


End file.
